


Wake up in your dreams

by MaDDHaTTer1997



Category: sweet pool
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, First Date, Fluff, For scrappyhater, Happiness all around, Happy Ending, Literally had no idea what to title this, M/M, Nitro+CHiRAL Gift Exchange 2018, This Couple deserves HAPPINESS GDI, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaDDHaTTer1997/pseuds/MaDDHaTTer1997
Summary: Tetsuo decides to take Youji out on a date!(Literally sums up everything. (For scrappyhater and the NitroChi Gift Exchange 2018 on Tumblr))





	Wake up in your dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllloo World! It is currently almost 3 AM here and I have finally finished this for my giftee on tumblr. I am so sorry that this came out so super late but every time I sat down to work on this, life would rear its ugly head and unfortunately cause alot of pain and problems TTwTT. Apologies Josh. Bottom line was that you wanted something where Youji smiled alot.... *Drum Rolls* BAM! This was born. Sorry if this was out of character (for Youji especially) but since I decided that these two deserve to have a happy NORMAL life... This VL is so depressing, even the "Happy Ending" was beyond saddening. Soooooooooooooo Happiness around! Mistakes are fully mine and I'll fix them once I get some sleep. Enjoy ya'll!

  

* * *

   He awoke to the brightness of the sun, glaringly, peaking their way through the blinds. Internally groaning, he slowly blinked his eyes and went to check the time on his phone. _6:36 AM._

_“............”_

   Sighing, Youji knew that he wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep, no matter how hard he tried. Staring at the time on his phone, he had begun to reminisce about yesterday’s conversation with Tetsuo.

* * *

 

_Yesterday during lunch, the two were eating in their usual peaceful atmosphere out on the school rooftop. That silence was interrupted when Tetsuo bluntly asked if Youji wanted to go out on a date together for the following day. Practically choking on the piece of bread Tetsuo gave Youji, he quickly gaped at him. He was met with Tetsuo’s usual impassive stare._

_“... Eh?”_

_“I asked if you wanted to go out tomorrow with me.”_

_“..... O-ok.” Feeling quite flustered, Youji continued to eat in silence till the bell rang. Gathering their belongings, he was about to leave when he felt a familiar cold hand grasp around his wrist. Turning his head around he gave Tetsuo a questioning look._

_“What is it?”_

_“Meet me at the train station at around 10:30.”_

_“Ahh, ok.” Realizing that he wouldn’t give him an idea as to where he wanted to go, he sighed but didn’t let go of his hand till they entered the classroom._

* * *

 

   “Hmmm...” Pondering on where Tetsuo wanted to traverse to, Youji rolled out of bed and decided to shower first. Thoroughly rinsing himself he started to feel a vague sense of excitement. He was genuinely elated about spending time with Tetsuo. Smiling to himself, he swiftly turned the shower nob off and stepped out of the shower. Towel drying himself off and skimming through his wardrobe, he decided on wearing a pair of form fitting jeans with a tee and a grey cardigan. Satisfied with how he looked, Youji checked the time. The clock read 7:48 AM; The shower rinse was long enough to bide some time, but he still had about 3 n’ half hours left till he met up with Tetsuo. Surmising that he should most definitely eat breakfast (or otherwise he’ll get an earful... more like a piercing stare from Tetsuo)...

   He forced himself to eat at a leisurely pace and settled on reading some of the passages from one of his school textbooks that was carelessly deposited on the kitchen counter. Getting completely absorbed in some of the explanations about the various chemical laws and possibly daydreaming about how today will go, the alarm he set rang loudly and snapped him back to reality. _“Time to go”_.

   He eagerly ran to the front door, slipped on a pair converse and did a once-over in the mirror. Pleased with how he looked, he grabbed his phone, keys, and wallet. It practically took all his self-control not to sprint to the train station out of excitement. He just hoped that he could keep his cool and try not to embarrass himself to no end... Then again, Tetsuo has a way of being blunt at times which in effect, causes Youji to blush wildly.

“...” Shaking his head, he forced himself to walk at a leisurely pace towards the train station.

.............

“Youji.”

“Hmm?” Turning around, he saw Tetsuo stroll right towards him and he’d be lying if he didn’t say that he was ogling the man himself. Wearing a tan pea coat on top of a casual white button up along with a pair of jeans and finishing off with wearing a pair of tan boots that only reach his ankles. Resisting the urge to continue to stare at him, Youji looked right up to his face. If he looked close enough he could glimpse a smirk that was barley gracing his features. Grinning, Youji met up with Tetsuo halfway. He has been wondering (and daydreaming ever since he woke up) where Tetsuo had been planning on taking him!

“Good Morning Tetsuo!” He really did try not to sound as eager when he said morning to him, but he honestly couldn’t disguise his voice today. He was ecstatic about today and spending it with Tetsuo! Sensing that Youji was genuinely thrilled about today, Tetsuo couldn’t but help but smile at him.

“Good Morning Youji.”

* * *

 

   The train ride was just as any other ride. A little less crowded due to the time and direction they were headed in. They were both quiet, but it wasn’t awkward nor uncomfortable. The silence felt serene between the both. Just happy to be absorbing each other’s atmosphere. However, it was hard for Youji to not keep wondering where it was that Tetsuo was taking him to, and why he insisted that it would be a surprise. He didn’t even know how many stops they had left till Tetsuo told him that the next stop was theirs. _“Well that didn’t take very long.”_ Thinking that to himself, he was about to ask how far of a walk it would be. But, before he could ask, Tetsuo seemed to have read his mind.

“Only about a five-minute walk from the station.”

“Oh. You certainly have all of this planned out, don’t you?” Asking this, Tetsuo simply turned to properly face him. “Of course. It’s a date with you after all.”

   Hearing Tetsuo calmly state his sentence, Youji couldn’t help but gawk at him. He could feel his face heating up and had to quickly turn his eyes away from Tetsuo. _“How is he able to say those things and sound placid at the same time?”_ While getting lost in his own thoughts, he didn’t realize that their stop was about to come up till Tetsuo grabbed his hand and pulled him up out of the seat. Looking back up and down to Tetsuo’s face and to where their hands were joined, Youji couldn’t decide on whether he should feel annoyed or happy.

“You seemed to have zoned out. You ok?” Still holding on to Youji’s hand, it took a few seconds for him to give answer. When he did, Youji had a small smile appear on his lips.

“It’s nothing. Just a little surprised that your holding my hand out in the public.” When it came to public-display-of affections, they tended to make sure that there were no observers around and preferred to be private with eachother. It’s not that they are ashamed or anything. They just felt that those times were reserved for them.

“...Do you want me to let go?” Tetsuo inquired this and loosening his grip on Youji but as soon as he was about to let go, Youji tightened his hold on him.

“No.” Blushing a little, Youji tilted his head downwards and moved a bit closer towards Tetsuo. In return, Tetsuo gripped back and allowed a tiny smile to grace his features. Their stop came and walking off together, Tetsuo led the way to where their date would take place.

......

   That said date that Tetsuo had kept to himself and had planned for Youji, happened to take place at the Aquarium. Youji was a little thrown off. He honestly wasn’t expecting this but then again, he didn’t know what to expect. He had never been to an aquarium and was a tad bit curious as to why Tetsuo decided to take him here. An Aquarium. Shrugging to himself as Tetsuo got the tickets, he was starting to feel pleasant (albeit a little confused) about coming here.

   The place was huge (five floors to be precise) and surprisingly enough, the place wasn’t as crowded. Picking up a map to help with the navigation they made their way up the stairs to start off with the smaller fishes. The neon tetras, guppies, cherry barbs and a variety of other smaller fish swimming together in harmony. It felt peaceful. It was relaxing to just stare at all of them. The atmosphere was calm and Youji was immersed completely in the ambience of this place. Going from one tank to the other, he didn’t realize that Tetsuo was watching him. Intently. Youji didn’t seem to notice since he kept wandering off from tank to tank like a child that had discover something new. It was rather... _” Cute”_ Tetsuo thought.

   He had a sense that this would happen. He figured that he has never been to an Aquarium. Whenever he would come over to Youji’s place to help him with his studies or just to spend time with him (which usually led to him spending the night), he would often catch Youji staring off into his fish tank. He told him that it helped with his thinking and emotions. Figuring that Youji needed a day out and a break from everything for a while, he thought this place would be perfect for them. For Youji especially.

   The whole first floor seemed to be dedicated to the tinier fish of both saltwater and freshwater. The vast array of colors Youji saw made him... well... giddy. He had a hard time keeping the wide grin off his face and honestly didn’t notice that he was making any facial expression, till he caught Tetsuo softly gazing at him. Turning away to pretend that the “Plecostomus” were the most interesting fish at that moment. He still felt Tetsuo’s gaze on him but decided to walk on anyway making sure though, to not stray that far away from him. Reaching the end of the first floor, Youji hastily made his way up the stairs to the second floor. That’s where the Aquarium was hosting a ‘Jellyfish Exhibit’! Youji was practically beaming at this point while staring at the assortment of Jellyfish! The “Crystal Jellyfish” has captured his attention. The different light rays projecting in the large tank were bouncing off them. Interestingly, to make them look like a rainbow. Youji was beyond delighted. _“Definitely cute”_ Tetsuo idly thought as he smiled to himself for the umpteenth time that day. Passing through the ‘Jellyfish Exhibit’ and passing by some of the venomous fish -like the Sea Lion Fish and Stonefish-, they reach the third floor.

* * *

   The third floor was where a café was located with some circular tanks set up in various places. That’s when they realized that they were both hungry. Checking the time, it read 12:45 PM.

“Whoa. I didn’t realize that nearly two hours have passed since coming here. You hungry?” Tetsuo asked Youji. However, at that moment in time, Youji’s stomach seemed to have answered for him once Tetsuo pointed out the time.

“...I-I suppose so...” Feeling rather embarrassed that his stomach growled loudly, he -vocally- answered him sheepishly.

“Let’s grab a bite to eat then. I’ll pay.” Smirking while stating this to Youji. Tetsuo walked off to the café and before he could protest about him paying for their lunch, he was already ordering. Youji felt guilty about Tetsuo paying for entrance fee to get in here, but also now for lunch.

“Don’t worry about it. You can pay me back some other time. Let me spoil you for a bit Youji.”

“...Eh? What do you mean by that?!” He didn’t mean to raise his voice as he said that, but he felt flustered and didn’t know how to respond to that other than the way he did. While finishing paying off the cashier, Tetsuo side glanced at him and once done with paying, leaned in close. Youji barely had any time to react when he gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“It meant that I want to take care of you.” Tetsuo stated this while gazing deeply into Youji’s dark-chocolate colored eyes. Youji instantly felt goosebumps begin to show behind on his neck and his face to burn. Mumbling about going to find a place to sit (and cool off), he waited patiently for Tetsuo to come with the food and drinks.

......

   “Why did you want to take me here?” Youji asked while snaking on a piece of sandwich Tetsuo picked out for him. It didn’t bother him that Tetsuo ordered for him since he really wasn’t a picky eater to begin with. It was rather amusing that he would give or pick out food for him and Youji would eat whatever Tetsuo gave him.

Without missing a beat, Tetsuo simply answered with “You seemed stressed out and I decided that come to a place like this would help relax you. You seem to be enjoying yourself. I’m relieved to see you so content here,” Taking a bite out of the sandwich he was sharing with Youji, he continued with “It’s nice to see you smiling so much.”

“I was smiling that much?” Youji asked while taking a small nibble on his sandwich and sipping on some of the iced water in his cup.

“I think beaming would be the better term for what you were doing.”

“That much huh...” Youji felt a little out of place once Tetsuo said that. He didn’t know that he was grinning that much.

“You seemed to be staring at me a lot more than the fish.” Youji stated rather than asked.

“Of course I did. You’re cute when you’re so happy.” Tetsuo stated so bluntly.

   Youji practically chocked on his water. _“How can he say that while sounding so passive?!”_ Eating some more and letting some time pass, Tetsuo asked if Youji wanted to come to his place tonight for dinner. His mother would be delighted to see him again. He gets the feeling that Tetsuo’s mom may know of their relationship but doesn’t want to dwell that much on that thought. Youji just told his older sister, Erika, that he was dating Tetsuo. She took it well (just as he thought she would) and even invited them over for dinner whenever she settled down from coming out of the hospital with her baby. It was rather nice to finally tell someone, his only family, about dating Tetsuo. He just didn’t know how Mrs. Shironuma would act like if she knew for sure... He’s thinking way too much into this subject matter.

“...Youji?”

“Hmm? Oh, sorry. I got caught up in my thinking. Yeah, I’d love to come over for dinner.” Smiling at eachother they started finishing up their lunch. The two sat there for a few more minutes in a comfortable silence. Once done, they got up and headed out of the café and up onto the fourth floor.

* * *

   By the time they got through the fourth and fifth floors (mainly where the sharks, sting-rays, and even some beluga whales were), it was already almost 4:30 PM. Heading down, they stopped by the gift shop for a few minutes (and by few, that meant 30) to pick out some souvenirs of their time here. Youji decided on getting Tetsuo a keychain with a whale shark attached to it while Tetsuo, picked out a small Jellyfish plushie for Youji! They also picked out some gifts for their families respectively. While paying for the items they got, their hands have seemed to wander off to eachother and they instinctively held them together.

   Walking out of the Aquarium and once settled on the train, Youji couldn’t help but lean his head on Tetsuo’s shoulder and fall asleep with a smile on his face. Tetsuo stared at him with a tender gaze for a couple of minutes and then rested his head atop of Youji’s. He was glad that they both did this. Smiling to himself, he also fell asleep with both of their hands still clasped together.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-DAh~ Apologies for any mistakes. This is only my second fic and it took alot of energy and effort to work on it. Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave feedback, I would greatly appreciate it! Now I will go t---- *DIES* X_X


End file.
